


A Seduction Without Words

by Lady_Hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bonding, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, In Heels, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Victor is so screwed, Yuuri is a sexy beast, Yuuri likes what he sees, and thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-shot: Model ABO AU. Viktor agreed to be a model for a new fashion line. He didn't know that Eros was also going to be part of the project. Or that Eros would be the one to seduce him.





	A Seduction Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Had another idea for Serena's prompt. This one is completely different.

Walking out of the makeup artist’s dressing room, Viktor knew the crew was working with another model. He needed to be on standby for when they were done. They escorted him to the set. He took in everything about the layout. His eyes, however, rested on the central focus of everything happening. A man draped over a plush purple couch. Dark hair slicked back, dark eyes seducing the camera. Diamond teardrop earrings with red lipstick and black eyeshadow with a pop of silver.

Beaded red flowers with black centers came up halfway on the thin, pale neck. The beaded flowers ended on the shoulders, barely draping down. A sweetheart neckline of black lace highlighted a beautiful chest.

More of the beaded flowers lined the neckline and cascaded down the left side of the outfit. The dress was short, coming to rest a few inches above the knees and giving everyone a delicious peak of the deliciously thick thighs underneath. Photos were being snapped at a rapid pace. No one calling out for direction to the man lying on the couch. He already knew how to pose.

The director called for a switch. The order repeated in another language before the sexy man got up. It was then that Viktor saw the sheer back panel of the dress. His chest tightened at the sight. The man, in six inch black stilettos made his way toward him.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears when he realized who it was.

Eros.

An Omega male model who everyone wanted as their mate and who had rejected everyone he came across. A shorter man followed Eros, chatting in the unfamiliar language. The Omega stopped a few inches away from him. Brown eyes drinking in every inch of his body, slowly. When Eros looked up, Viktor saw the other lick his lips and a flash of red in those eyes.

The smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose. Arousal building at just the proximity of being near the other.

“Hi,” he stuttered. The other looked confused, but smirked. A wink was tossed his way before Eros walked past him, the shorter man following behind. His eyes, however, remained on the backside of the Omega. He would remember the beads draped across a muscular back, but only vaguely as the model swayed his hips to highlight one of the best assets he had ever seen.

“Viktor!” The shout startled him out of his thoughts. He was here for a job. Not to drool over the hot Omega. His Alpha was certainly intrigued.

He walked over to where Eros previously was and began his own set of poses. As the minutes passed, Viktor was able to push the thought of the Omega out of his mind.

“Take off your jacket.”

He did, revealing more of the navy blue button-up shirt and grey vest. They went through another round of poses before he heard something that he was not at all prepared for.

“We’re ready for Eros again.”

His heart pounded. Eros was going back on set. The other strutted toward Viktor. Tight black pants, red corset, and heels that he wanted to do more than step on the ground. The Omega smirked, eyes focused only on him. Before he could register what was happening next, Eros had climbed into his lap.

This was dangerous. He looked up to see reddish brown eyes looking down at him. Red lips curved into a small smile. Eros gently pulled his head upward and muttered something in another language.

“Viktor, eyes at the camera. Eros, seduce us.”

He reluctantly followed orders. Viktor would much rather keep looking at Eros. A hand rested on the Omega’s lower back, just above the plush ass.

They changed positions, Eros pushed him down on the couch and leaned above him. One of the Omega’s hands rested on the thin neck. The other on Viktor’s chest. All he could hear was the rapid beat of his heart.

He swallowed, smelling cherry blossoms once again. Viktor could feel his Alpha side responding. The urge to thrust up was barely suppressed. He barely remembered to look at the camera. Eros flicked his gaze down on him and once again saw the same seductive smirk from earlier.

They changed poses once again. Viktor on his hands and knees, kissing the blessed black heels that Eros was wearing. Then, the Omega undoing the top few buttons of his shirt, sliding a hand underneath the fabric. The smell of cherry blossoms grew more intense with each passing second.

He was barely keeping it together. All he wanted to do was ravage the seductive Omega now sitting on his lap—and kept moving, grinding down accidentally. His arousal was getting harder and harder to hide. Eventually, Viktor placed his hands on Eros’ hips to still the other. And so his erection would be kept secret for a little while longer.

It was a losing battle.

No matter what he did, Eros kept finding new ways to torture him. His cheeks were flushed. Not from the lights on him, but from desire. It felt like years before the director called for them to wrap for the day.

The Omega purred gently before getting off his lap, leaving an obvious problem behind. Viktor laid there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

“Mister Nikiforov,” he heard. Viktor looked to see the man who had followed the Omega all day. “Eros would like to see you.”

_Oh god, keep it together._

He sat up and followed the other man. “My name is Phichit.”

“Nice to meet you,” Viktor said. His heart pounding in anticipation.

“Eros has been looking forward to this project. In fact, your signing on helped convince him to join.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. “I admire his work as well.”

_Though not the being tortured on set part._

They went to a room tucked away far from the others. It was isolated and the perfect retreat from the chaos of the set. Phichit rapped on the door three times. A foreign language came from behind the door. “He’s ready for you, Mister Nikiforov.” Viktor nodded dumbly. “Oh, and Eros likes to be called Yuuri by those he knows intimately.”

Phichit opened the door and practically shoved him inside before he could process the last words. Viktor’s eyes focused on the Omega before him. The smell of cherry blossoms overwhelmed his senses and he found himself releasing his own scent.

Eros had changed yet again. Now in black lace underwear and a black robe that was see through. Six inch black heels exchanged for red ones. The red lipstick still in place. He leaned against a vanity. The Omega purred in response to their combined scent. He found himself walking toward the other. Viktor closed the gap between the two of them. He was taller than Eros, but not by much.

The Omega made the first move, pulling him down for a kiss. A fire sparked inside him. Desire. Want. Longing for more. Viktor had never wanted another person before, but Eros…no, _Yuuri_ was different. He deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of the mouth that was freely offered.

When they broke apart, they were both panting heavily. Yuuri placed a hand against his chest and stood up, gently pushing him toward a couch nearby. Their lips crashed together once Viktor was underneath the Omega. He could smell the arousal coming from the other. His body responding with its own pheromones.

“Viktor,” the Omega purred. He shivered. No one had ever said his name that way before. Yuuri kissed his neck, sucking marks near where a bond mark would go. He let out a low growl and reached for the other’s hips.

His hands were smacked down. He wanted to touch, but Yuuri shook his head. Viktor whimpered. The Omega smirked and began to undo his clothes. The reddish brown eyes worshiped every new bit of exposed skin. He did his best to present himself to his mate.

_Not my mate._

Oh, but his Alpha definitely wanted Yuuri as a mate.

He was perfectly content to let Yuuri have his way with his body. His nipples received the most attention before the Omega undid his pants and underwear. Viktor’s cock sprang free. Desire filled the other’s eyes.

Yuuri took off the sheer robe and his own underwear. His eyes never left the Omega. The smell of slick was heavy in the air, it made him want more. He wanted to touch. The other began to work himself open.

Seeing the Omega prepare himself made his desire stronger. He needed his Omega _now._ It felt like hours before Yuuri pulled his three fingers out. The man grabbed his cock and began to push himself down. Viktor moaned at the tight heat. The urge to thrust up became stronger, but he didn’t move—fearing that Yuuri would stop. And god, he didn’t want the other to stop. Not now. Not ever.

Eventually, the other was seated fully on his cock. Cheeks flushed red. Yuuri gave him a look. Now, all the brown was gone and red replaced the huge. Viktor couldn’t look away. The Omega began to move and he wasn’t ready for it. Every movement took his breath away.

Yuuri picked up Viktor’s hands and placed them on his hips. He fought his Alpha side. The one screaming at him to flip their positions, to dominate, to _claim_. Their lips met again in slower kiss this time. Tongues battling against each other.

He could feel his climax building. “Yuuri,” Viktor panted.

The Omega looked at him, eyes blown wide in pleasure. “Yuuri,” he repeated. The name falling off his lips like a prayer.

Yuuri offered his neck, bonding gland to his teeth. And Alpha wanted to follow through in that moment. Viktor, made sure to point to his own.

He had no desire to have a one-way bond.

The Omega nodded. Soon, he sank his teeth into the other’s flesh. A stinging sensation on his own neck. Soon, warmth, desire, and _Yuuri_ flooded through him. Viktor came, knot tying them together.

He panted heavily. Yuuri laid against his bare chest, breath coming heavily. Small licks against his new bonding mark sent waves of pleasure through him as he kept unloading inside his Omega. A purr of contentment from his mate told him everything he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see pictures of what inspired Yuuri's outfits, check out my Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
